Arms Against the Night
by reports-from-dawn
Summary: A story about a boy who is part of a police investigation even though he is one of the police's suspects. About him finding an equal, someone he can feel safe with and if he is willing to sacrifice his dream of a perfect world for this person.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **My first ever try at writing something fictional. I hope you will enjoy it. I'll try to update it every day but can't promise anything.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Being chained up to L isn't exactly a dream come true for Yagami Light - it's not that there is someone specific he would prefer to be stuck with for 24 hours a day; he is a guy who enjoys being alone rather than having company - but of all the people in the world L is probably one of the worst candidates.

The youth is constantly munching on cakes, sweets or cookies all while drinking coffee or tea with loads of sugar in it, which means that wherever L goes, piles of plates follow.

As do spoons, tea cups, candy wrappings and crumbles. And, at the moment, so do Light.

Light who likes things tidy, neat and clean. Light who enjoys silence has to constantly listen to forks scraping plates and spoons clinking against mugs.

Yes, L is without doubt one of the worst people Yagami Light could be chained to.

* * *

All Light can do to is try to make the time he has to spend with L and his sugary companions as pleasurable and non-confrontational as possible.

He tries not to get annoyed with the tea sipping and the scraping of plates in the middle of the night when he wants to sleep but it's not always easy.

Luckily Light is nothing if not in control of his feelings and therefore manages to simply turn his back to the other boy and grit his teeth instead of shouting at him to go to bed.

He can none the less feel his sanity slowly leaving his ever controlled self and is worried that he might have some sort of angry outburst sooner rather than later.

At the moment he keeps the shouting in his head; these days it's the only place that he doesn't have to share with L. Well, at least not at night.

* * *

During the days Light's mind is at the mercy of the detective.

They spend their time in the room known as Headquarters where they together with the three police officers - one of them is Light's father - twist and turn every bit of information in an attempt to make sense of the mysterious Kira.

L probes Light with questions, questions which he has no problem answering only to eloquently return equally difficult questions for L to try and find a plausible answer to.

The only thing the three police officers can do is stare at the two of them, in awe of how their - seemingly complicated - minds work.

This is how Light and L pass their days, chained together, two great minds trying to catch the elusive killer.

* * *

For obvious reasons, Light finds it hard to get used to the fact that L has accused him of being Kira.

Light constantly ponders what his actions would be if he somehow came across Kiras means of killing. He admires murderer in a way, believes they are doing a good thing.

Instead of killing for money or power they are taking out dangerous people, murderers and rapists. They are making life safer for the rest of the population.

Light has a strong sense of justice and can't wait to join the police after he finishes university but he doesn't think he would feel comfortable judging people the way Kira does, without a trial and proper witnesses.

And to add to the equation; by killing criminals Kira has turned themselves into a killer and should by their own standards be killed.

* * *

Being chained up with L is never easy, but it is especially hard during the night for more reasons than Light thought at first.

To make sure both he and L, who hardly never sleeps, are comfortable they have put a bed and a sofa right next to each other, the sofa with its back to the bed.

This allows L to sit up in his strange position and watch different screens all night without Light being too bothered by the flickering glow.

In order for L to be able to reach snacks and beverages with his hand, Light has to sleep on his stomach.

This is something he loathes doing but doesn't complain about it, complaining is just something he doesn't do. In this regard he and L are very alike.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Light's girlfriend, Amane Misa, calls him every day and tells him that she misses him and wants to see him.

Most of the time Light is too busy being mentally tied to the investigation to have time for her but every fourth or fifth day she comes to see him at the hotel.

Given that Light is physically tied up to L, the detective is always present when Misa comes up to their room for her date with Light.

Misa isn't thrilled about this fact but since L stated that he admires Misa's strong love for Light she is more accepting of him.

Light sometimes finds he wishes Misa were more like L, in other words that she would eat more often as this would keep her from talking and making high pitch noises all the time.

* * *

After a long day with investigations and a particularly talkative date with Misa - she was excited about a new contract with a make-up company - the two youths are off to their respective night positions.

Light gets as comfortable as he can in the bed but sleep won't find him.

When the crackling from sweet wrappers and the movement of the chain stops, he realizes that L has fallen asleep before him. Light thought him incapable of this - the amount of sugar he eats a reason and the shadows under his eyes an indexical proof.

Leaning over and seeing L on the couch, Light think he looks more like a child than the world's greatest detective.

He moves as quietly as the chain lets him and puts a blanket over the sleeping youth before returning to his position in bed.

* * *

When Light wakes up in the morning he finds that L is still asleep.

If he was puzzled by the young detective's behavior the night before he is outright shocked this morning. All the other mornings when Light has woken up L has already been awake eating cakes for breakfast while staring at the TV screens.

This morning it is the other way around. Light takes a seat next to the sleeping L on the sofa and breaks his fast with green tea and a slice of bread while staring at the screens.

He doesn't know why he is looking at them, but it's not like he has something better to do at the moment.

After an hour or so have passed Light decides that L has slept enough for the day and wakes him by clinking the spoon he used for his tea against the cup. He knows it's not very mature but paying back feels good none the less.

* * *

When L comes to he looks very confused at first. His hair is scruffier than Light has ever seen it before, his clothes are more crinkled and he is squinting at a ray of light that shines through the blinds.

Light who is always immaculately dressed and properly groomed is sure he himself wouldn't look like that even if he slept in a cave for a hundred years.

Of course he doesn't say that out loud, his parents taught him better than that, instead he just asks if L had a good night's sleep and if he feels invigorated enough to continue the search for Kira.

L gives him a tired look and says that Kira is the reason he went to sleep last night. Or rather, the lack of Kira. Light looks confused, Kira isn't lacking anymore that he did yesterday morning, is he?

L turns his now disappointed eyes to Light and explains that he no longer believes that Yagami Light is Kira and now he has lost all motivation to solve the case.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

What? Light is no longer suspected to be the mysterious Kira and this makes L lose his motivation? Light is at a loss.

If he was chained to a person he would be relieved if it turned out that said person wasn't a mass murderer.

But, he can on the other hand understand why L feels the way he does. If Light was Kira L would have been very close to solving the case. Now he has to start the investigation all over again, searching for new suspects, motives and patterns in the kills.

None the less, one thinks L might show some relief and be happy about his discovery for Light's sake. Though Light doubts L has ever felt something _with _or _for_ someone else in his entire life.

Someone who acts the way L does can't be used to having friends or family around. He never compromises or changes his mind, something one must do when being physically or mentally close to somebody.

* * *

Light ponders this new revelation. Him not being Kira should of course mean that they can remove the chains now.

But L doesn't mention anything about the matter, just goes on eating his cake and then heads down to Headquarters with Light in tow.

Light wonders if he should say something about it or if this is just another test, if L actually still believes that Light is Kira. If he were Kira Light would have wanted his freedom as soon as possible.

Obviously he wants his freedom anyway but decides that if he doesn't mention having the chains removed they will find themselves at some sort of status quo.

So neither youth says anything about the chain. After all, they have survived the first month so surely a couple of more days or weeks won't make any difference.

* * *

On their way down to the main room were the police officers are waiting L proposes that they not mention anything about his lack of suspicion against Light.

Light agrees it's for the best not to mention anything. If his father and the others still believe he is under suspicion they will work all the harder on trying to catch Kira in order to clear Light's name.

Thus the day continues where the other left off. Light and L bounce questions back and forth between each other while the police investigate suspicious looking deaths.

Light doesn't know if the others notices it or not, but to him it's very obvious that L isn't working with his usual fervor.

* * *

L is not paying proper attention to what's being said to him and even though he is eating more sugary things and drinking more coffee than he normally would, he keeps yawning.

When it is time to call it a night he is, for the first time since the investigation started, the first person out of the room.

This makes Light the un-voluntary runner up as he is forced to shout his good nights to his father and the others over his shoulder.

When they enter their room and L goes straight to the couch Light is somewhat surprised. He thought that L's tiredness during the day might have something to do with him being un-motivated.

In other words he wasn't expecting L to sit down in front of the screens to keep working but thought the youth would probably want to sleep.

* * *

When voicing his thoughts out loud L looks at him with a surprised expression. He says he was planning on sleeping - on the sofa.

Light tells him it sounds rather uncomfortable and that L can share the bed with him if he likes. It's a big bed after all, and they will have separate covers.

L looks at Light with his big dark eyes then closes them slowly. Light stares at him, waiting for a response of some sort.

After a long silence Light realizes that there is probably not going to be a reply and goes to bed without saying anything else to L.

Maneuvering his way to the bed and to the not so comfortable position on his stomach without pulling the chains and disturbing whatever state the rude L is in - sleep, concentration, or just ignoring Light? - is more difficult than usually.

* * *

Light is annoyed with the detective - how hard is it to answer someone who has just been nice to you, offering you a better place to sleep when you are tired?

But at the same time, Light is not surprised. It's not like L seems used to being around people, not like he knows how to act like a decent and polite human being.

No, it is probably best just to leave L alone in his strange crouching position on the couch; he is after all old enough to take care of himself and do what he wants.

Light drifts of to sleep and dreams about L telling him he is not Kira but in the dream Light is killing people anyway. Then L lets him know his real name and says that they are friends.

That is when Light decides to kill him. He doesn't want to be friends with L or anybody else. He kills them all, every single person who has ever been remotely close to him. His dream turns a dark red and then black as he is falling though space and time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

When Light wakes up it is still dark outside and the clock next to the bed announces that it is 03.47 in the morning. He is sweating and the sheets are all tangled up.

He doesn't know why this is, he can't remember what he was dreaming. No matter what it has left him feeling uncomfortable and strangely supervised. That's when he realizes that he is not alone in the bed.

He slowly turns to his right and his brown eyes - narrow in suspicion - meets the staring set belonging to L.

Light wonders how long L has been observing him like this. He doesn't say this out loud though, but calmly asks why L is sitting on the bed and not on the couch.

L states that if he would have stayed on the sofa Light's trashing around in the bed while wearing the chains might have made him uncomfortable. The answer takes Light aback completely.

* * *

There are two reasons for this, firstly, he was thrashing? He has almost never done this before, usually Light is as composed in his sleep as he is when he is awake.

And secondly, L cared about him being comfortable or not? Light was fairly certain L didn't care about anyone as long as they weren't bringing him something he needed, like information or… sweets.

Somewhat confused Light accepts L's explanation and tells him that the offer still stands, if L would like to sleep in the bed instead of the couch he is more than welcome to.

That way L will be more comfortable and if Light starts trashing in his sleep again, so will he.

L stares blankly at him for a long moment, clearly weighing the pros and cons in his mind. Finally he comes to and tells Light that he accepts, tonight and only tonight, he will sleep in the big bed.

* * *

When Light wakes up the next morning everything is as it should. L watches the screens for some information - information that Light can't be bothered to care about - while eating candy in his scruffy clothes.

When Light is neatly groomed and L has finished his bowl of sweets they go downstairs to the police waiting in the investigation room.

The day is spent listening in on the Yotsuba Groupto learn more about what they expect to be Yotsubaboard's relation to Kira.

By the end of the day it undoubtedly looks like someone in the board is in some way connected to the mysterious killer.

When this is clear Light's father turns to L and asks him why he is still chained up to Light when it is so obvious that he is not Kira anymore, if he ever was.

* * *

L mumbles something un-hearable, picks up a key from his trouser pocket and unlocks the chain.

All the police cheer for Light, for his freedom and especially for his innocence, now proven beyond a shadow of a doubt.

Light smiles with them and is genuinely happy about their joy and his acknowledged innocence.

While the others celebrate he can see L at the side of his sight, and it looks like the youth is sulking. Light decides that the reason for this is probably because L had to admit being wrong about something in front of the others.

This is the first time the detective has been wrong since the investigation started and Light wonders how many times L has been wrong during his life.

When looking at the sulking L, he finds it hard to believe that the amount reaches ten. Someone who hates being wrong this much must take every precaution not to end up in a position where being wrong is possible.

* * *

Heading out of the investigation room L turns to Light and asks if he should tell Watari to prepare a new room for him right away.

Light thinks for a moment then says it's not necessary, it's late and he doesn't want to bother the old man at this hour. They can ask him to prepare a new room the next day.

L gives a short nod and they walk in a comfortable silence to their room. Light relishes in the feeling that not being in a chain gives him. He can once again move without making noises, without L following him and most of all without having to follow L wherever he goes or doesn't go.

Getting ready for the night in his own time, in his own way is as simple as it is pleasurable. And L seems pleased as well, not having to dwell next to Light while he combs his hair to perfection.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

On his way to the bed Light stops at the sofa where L is sitting with tired looking eyes and a blanket over his shoulders.

He shakes his head to himself then asks the detective to please sleep in the bed if he is tired and not make a fuss about sleeping on the couch while it makes Light fell guilty.

L looks at him and repeats the words he said last night - that last night was the only night he would sleep in the bed - and since he is a youth who sticks to his words that is the way it has to be. Besides, he has work to do.

Light gives an exasperated breath while thinking "suit yourself". He is not going to lose sleep over the brilliant, but very stubborn young detective.

The joy of having his name cleared by the others and the old new familiar feeling of not having his hand chained to someone else makes sleep find him fast.

* * *

However, his dreams are anything but pleasant. Again he is killing people who are close to him or people who are getting in his way - but in his way of what?

This he doesn't know, the only thing he is sure of is that anybody who has ever known him must be eliminated so that they cannot reveal his true identity.

In the dream he kills them all. Yagami Light kills childhood friends, neighbors; he kills relatives and L, even his younger sister. And while his surroundings turn a crimson red Light realizes that what he is doing is wrong but he can't stop himself.

So he keeps killing against his own will, all he has to do is look at somebody and they fall down at his feet, screaming out in pain and terror. He is now wading in blood, blood is everywhere.

He begins to feel sick as he screams with the same pain as his victims but he can't stop the killing, he can't close his eyes.

* * *

Suddenly he can't see anything and he wonders if a higher power has taken away his eyes as a punishment and a relief at the same time.

But he isn't completely robbed of his sight; he can still see small slits of light as if he is looking through a blind.

And that's when he feels it, somebody is holding their hands over his face blocking his eyes and keeping him from causing himself and others more harm.

He wonders who it is; this someone who are cleaver enough to have realized how he kills and still has the courage to sneak up on him to stop him from doing it.

Maybe it's his father; he is both smart and brave. The person behind him answers his thoughts with "You think I'm your father? That's interesting." Light knows that voice. L.

* * *

But, he just killed him. He killed L along with most other people he has ever known, killed him to be rid of him and his annoying ways.

The L in his dream shrugs, Light can't see it but he can feel it, the other youth's body standing so close to his. "Don't worry about it, others before you have tried and failed."

"Light-kun, I am going to remove my hands from your eyes now. If you don't want to kill anymore I suggest that you wake up as soon as I let go."

Light can feel the grip around his eyes loosening and prepares himself for more killing, more pain and screaming since he has no idea how to wake himself up from a dream.

But, there isn't more killing, instead he wakes up just like L in his dream said he should. Light can feel the flood of relief coursing through his sweat soaked body and takes a deep breath to calm his nerves.

* * *

In doing so he feels something straining against his chest and looks down to see a pair of arms clad in a long sleeved, white t-shirt holding him. Knowing L is there he can now feel the other youth's body as close to him as it was in the dream.

What on earth is he doing lying so close to Light, holding him as if he is a child who needs to be comforted?

When he asks the question out loud, in a slightly higher voice than usual, L slowly releases his hold on Light but still lies close enough for Light to feel the answer breathed on his neck.

L says that he was thrashing even more than the night before and that he made distressed noises. Light is mortified.

Having bad, un-explainable nightmares is one thing but having L witness this weakness in him is more than unpleasant. And not only did L witness it he also had to stop the work he was doing _and _hold (hold!) Light to make it stop.

* * *

Light mumbles a short "thank you" and apologizes to L for disturbing him while he was working.

L tells him not to worry; he was finished with his work for the night when Light's nightmare started. And, if he may ask, what was the dream about anyway?

Since this is something Light has no interest discussing he tells L he may not, and that he should go to sleep just like Light is planning on doing.

First, however, he has to change out of his pajamas since it is soaked in his now cold sweat. He can feel L's eyes on him as he stands up and undresses.

Really, he ensures the other young man, he is fine. There is no need for L to worry about him and if he wants he can go back to doing whatever he was doing on the couch before he had to wake Light from his terror.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

L sits up and looks at him with his big, dark eyes and asks if the offer still stands, if he can sleep in the bed for the rest of the night?

Light, who is now in the process of removing his trousers, says "of course" with calm and composed voice, if he wants to L is more than welcome to share the bed with him. Like he has said before, it is more comfortable than the sofa.

Reassured, L lies down again and pulls the cover over his head as Light climbs back into the bed. As he lies down and pulls the cover over his now cold body he can feel that it, too, is damp from his earlier sweating.

Reluctant to cause L anymore trouble or disturb his rest he keeps this unpleasant revelation to himself and tries to go to sleep under the un-hygienic cover.

The further the night goes, the colder the cover becomes and after a while Light starts chattering his teeth. A grunt to his right makes him turn his head and he is met with one of the most surprising sights he has ever seen.

* * *

L is lying on his left side, facing Light but with his eyes closed, holding up his blanket. Does he want Light to share the cover with him?

Light clears his throat, not sure what to do. He has never slept under the same cover as another boy before and is not interested in starting doing it now; he has a reputation to keep.

What if someone finds out, like his parents or Misa? He would never hear the end of it. But, it's just him and L here and neither one of them are going to tell anyone.

As if L can hear his thoughts - like he could in the dream - he simply states, still with his eyes closed, that he can't sleep if he has to listen to Light chatter his teeth all night.

Light heaves a deep sigh and moves awkwardly towards the other youth while he whispers that no one must ever know about this. L opens his eyes at last, looks straight into Light's and gives a short nod.

* * *

Light is surprised over how warm it is next to L. The young man is so thin and pale that Light didn't think him capable of containing any warmth at all.

For the second time that night he mumbles a small "thank you" to the greatest detective in the world. L replies with the same phrase which makes Light raise an eyebrow in question.

He asks for what and gets the honest answer that no one else has ever offered to share a bed - or anything else for that matter - with L.

Light smiles to himself at this and says he think it sounds rather nice. People are always insisting on sharing things with him when all he wants is to be left alone.

The two young men get a comfortable as they can under the shared cover and falls asleep in the relaxed silence.

* * *

The next day they continue the investigation together with the police.

Light and L keep what happened to them last night between themselves but Light's mind keeps on returning to it again and again.

He didn't have any bad dreams after falling asleep next to L and when he woke in the morning he felt rested even though he only got a few hours of proper sleep during the night.

When he woke up everything was as it always is, L was watching the Yotsuba group on the screens while eating chocolate lentils with milk as if they were breakfast cereal.

Yes, things seem to be the way they always are but inside Light something feels different. The dream last night and how L ended it were strange, he knew exactly how to deal with the situation in the dream world and the real world alike.

* * *

At the end of the shift Light's father asks if he is okay, and tells him his mind seemed pre-occupied during the day. Light tells him not to worry, the reason he seems distant is because he is a bit over worked.

His father appears to be pleased with the reply because he changes the subject and asks if Light would like to go home to meet his family tonight, his mother is preparing an especially nice meal.

Light has no desire to spend the night with his family and tells his father that he has already promised to help L out with some part or other with the investigation.

His father turns to the detective and tells him not to over work Light. L, who hasn't heard their conversation, is confused at this remark but gives a polite apology when he sees Light making a pleading face behind his father's back.

Light's parent says his "good bye" to the two of them, having already forgiven L, and drives home to his waiting wife and daughter.

* * *

On the way back to their shared room Light realizes that he, yet again, forgot to ask Watari to prepare a room for him.

He thinks about mentioning this to L but something stops him just before the words can leave his mouth.

He really don't want to repeat the bad dream from the night before and when he slept next to L there were no dreams at all, good or bad.

If the nightmare should appear anyway at least L can wake him up if they sleep in the same room. If he sleeps alone he might be stuck in the terror dream until his alarm goes off many hours later.

In the end he keeps his thoughts about calling Watari to himself and follows his, at the moment bubble gum chewing, friend to their room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

When they have entered the room and taken their respective places on the sofa L turns to Light and asks him what kind of work he is up for doing.

Light is confused, he doesn't want to work anymore tonight and says as much to L. Said youth raises his eyebrows in question and reminds Light of what he told his father earlier which earned him a scolding.

Light laughs and says he only said that because he didn't want to go home to his family tonight.

There is a long silence while L looks at Light with his big, tired looking eyes and finally repeats what Light just said, that he would rather be here with L than with his family tonight.

It seems like L can't comprehend the meaning of those words at first. His face is a mask but his eyes show a wide range of emotions - surprise mostly. After a moment he opens his mouth, and then closes it again. When he opens it a second time he asks Light what he wants to do for the night.

* * *

Light has no clue as to what they are going to do, so he suggests they do what they normally would, which means that L would watch the screens on the wall and Light would text with Misa to keep her from actually calling him.

This is an answer L is less than pleased with. He thinks they should do something proper so that Light doesn't feel that he made a wrong choice when he decided not to visit his family.

Light chuckles and shakes his head in disbelief. What is this new thing with L, caring about other people and if they are enjoying themselves? He decides to take advantage of it while it lasts.

He suggests that they go for a walk, the weather is nice and it was quite some time since he visited the park across the road.

L agrees to do this, as long as they can make a stop at the ice cream parlor.

* * *

The walk is pleasant. They don't say much, which is nice since all they do during the days is talk to each other about the case and possible killers.

L seems happy eating his ice creams, yes plural. In his left hand he is carrying a cone with mango, chocolate and strawberry flavors and in his right he's got a cup with fudge, vanilla and saffron.

Light is happy just being outdoors, walking through the park with this person who he considers his equal.

L is different from all people he has ever known before. His mind often works in the same way as Light's yet L is unparalleled when it comes to making up scenarios and drawing conclusions.

In a way, Light feels at home with the young detective. It's like spending time with himself but also spending time with a complete stranger.

* * *

Even though he knows the premises and L's way of thought he can never be sure that they will come to the same conclusion in the end.

This is what makes L's company interesting and compelling most of the time and every now and then completely draining.

Looking at the youth walking next to him he has to smile. They look nothing alike at all, one neat the other scruffy, one sickly pale and the other with a healthy glow.

Light finds it really funny that two people who are so completely different on the outside can have minds that are so alike.

He wonders if L has thought about this as well and comes to the conclusion that he probably has. No matter how much he hates to admit it to himself he has to come to terms with the fact that the young man next to him might even be more clever and foreseeing than Light himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

On their way back to the hotel they start to talk about Misa and when entering their room they are deeply involved in a discussion about whether or not Misa really would do _anything _for Light's sake.

Light is convinced that she would, at least so she keeps on repeating every time they meet. L on the other hand has his doubts. He asks Light if he thinks that Misa would gain 15 pounds if Light asked her to.

At this Light has to laugh, if he was a person who enjoyed manipulating other people for his own gain and amusement he would definitely tell Misa he would only love her if she was fat.

But, since he is a nice and polite human being he will do no such thing and therefore they will never know what Misa would do if posed with the question.

L looks disappointed for a short moment then continues with the questioning. Would Misa still love Light if she would find out that he were in love with somebody else?

* * *

The obvious answer is yes, of course she would. After eliminating the enemy in one way or another, Light chuckles. This makes L frown. Great, Light thinks to himself, he walked right into a "is Misa a potential second Kira" trap.

L slowly nods then asks another question: would Misa still love Light if she were to find out that he is in love with another person… Light starts to object since L is now repeating the question from before.

L tells Light to be more patient and not interrupt him when he is talking, the question wasn't finished. …with another person if that person is a boy?

What? Is L insinuating that he is gay? He knew he shouldn't have accepted the offer to sleep under L's cover the night before, knew it would come back to haunt him.

His distress must have shown on his face because the youth tells him to relax, after all it was just another question about Misa's love for Light.

* * *

Light replies that they will never find out about this either because he doesn't like boys in that way. Quietly he adds that he doesn't want to think about what his family would say or do if that was the case.

L takes a deep breath, looks Light square in the eyes and tells him that he has to stop worrying about what other people think of him all the time.

Light stares back at L and replies that he doesn't care about other people's opinion of him. And if he did, it wouldn't be L's problem.

L rolls his eyes at this and tells Light that that is one of the most ridiculous things he has ever heard, and he has heard a lot of silly things since he started to attend the dates between said young man and his girlfriend.

All Light ever do is care about other people's opinion about himself. It's so obvious, just look at his immaculate clothes and his long grooming process.

* * *

In a heated voice Light assures the other youth that how he gets ready has nothing to do with other people, what he does he does for himself.

This earns him another eye roll from L who, in his calm voice, reminds him about what he said last night, how he made L promise not to tell anyone about a simple thing like sharing a cover. Is Light trying to convince him that he did that for himself as well?

Light is furious. Why does everything he says and does in the company of L have to be analyzed and then thrown back in his face like an old rag?

Why can't L keep his thoughts to himself like a normal person? And what is wrong with not wanting the world to know about him sharing cover with the preposterous detective?

Light tries to calm himself down but the anger has a firm grip on him and he fails spectacularly. Instead of walking away he lands a punch on the other boys face and watches while he falls back against the wall.

* * *

He has time to think that L got what he deserved before said person folds a leg out, traps Light with it and makes him fall to the floor. The detective is straddling him in no time at all.

Disappointed, as if he expected better, L looks down on Light and first reminds him about his eye for an eye policy. To make matters worse he then adds the expression "where reason ends violence begins".

Light is not impressed.

Exasperated he looks up at the youth who is grinning down at him and, once again calm and composed, asks him to please get off.

L nods and makes as if to do just that but then appears to have a change of heart and instead bends his head closer to Light.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

Being so close to the young detective feels rather… extraordinary. Light can see himself, both literally and metaphorically, in his eyes but at the same time he gets the feeling that he knows nothing about the person they belong to.

What is L doing leaning in so close? Light knows he is probably trying to provoke him but he feels no aggravation, on the contrary. His anger left him with the punch to L's face and now he experiences a rather strange calm.

L doesn't look angry about the hit he took either and Light knows he didn't bring him down out of resentment but of principle.

This whole situation reminds Light of the night before when he had the strange dream. It is as if L knows how to handle Light's emotions better than Light himself. As if L understands him in a way that he himself can't seem to grasp.

Light slowly closes his eyes and relax into this realization. He knows he shouldn't be surprised, after all L is unrivaled when it comes to drawing conclusions about the human mind.

* * *

But maybe surprised isn't the right word to describe what he is feeling right now. Never before has Light met someone who could keep up with him in his way of thinking or dealing with the world.

And now he is spending most of his waking time in the company of the world's greatest detective, who has a brilliant understanding on how the human mind works and has an even more brilliant mind himself.

The reason L understands him so well is because his thought more or less runs in the same direction.

Light realizes that it is not surprise he is feeling but relief, relief that he is no longer alone in his way of seeing and partaking in the world that surrounds him.

He suddenly wants to say something to L, wants to make him understand how he has made Light's life more bearable. However he can't think of any phrase or sentence that can describe what he is feeling so he settles with a quiet "thank you".

* * *

He can feel L shifting on top of him and suspects that he will soon either have to answer a question about why he is saying thank you or be un-deliberately insulted.

His words of thanks are met with a rude response claiming that if Light really are grateful for what L has done, whatever it may be, he should show it by doing something that proves he doesn't care about other's opinion about him.

How nice of L to take a token of appreciation and turn it in to a game of truth or dare, Light thinks ironically to himself and decides that two can play that game.

As he opens his eyes he tells L fine, he will do something without thinking about other people's opinion if L does something without thinking at all.

The young detective looks down at him with shock in wide eyes and they both agree that neither of them has to do either of the things, it's less painful that way.

* * *

Since they are both tired after their long walk, not to mention their argument and fight, they decide to call it a night.

Light changes into his pajamas and lies down on the bed while L takes up his position on the sofa, staring out into empty space while munching on a rather huge cookie and sipping tea with several sugar cubes in it.

Once under the comfortable and newly washed cover Light falls asleep in no time at all. It also takes no time at all for the nightmare to find him.

Yet again he dreams about killing his loved and near ones, but unlike the other night when he enjoyed it in the beginning he now detests it from the very start.

His surroundings turn a dark red and blood is dripping down from above onto him until he is completely covered in the substance.

* * *

However, this night his method of killing is different from the night before. To kill somebody in this dream he has to say a person's name out loud.

He tries to tell everybody to leave and not talk to him but they won't go away. They keep asking him for his parent's name, for him to read names on lists out loud and even though he doesn't want to kill anybody he can't help himself.

His victims dies horrible deaths, they are asphyxiated or run over, whole families burn to death as their houses catch fire while others explode and everything happens right in front of his eyes.

He can feel his victim's pain just like the night before. When they burn so does his skin, when they are shot he can feel the bullets passing through his body and when they drown his lungs are flooded with water.

The only difference between him and his victims is that he never dies. Wave upon wave of pain washes over him in this never ending chamber of torture.

* * *

He wakes up to L's voice telling him to breathe slowly. The youth's arms are encircling him yet again as Light's pajamas cling to his body, soaked in sweat.

Light follows L's advice as he gets up and removes his drenched clothes and crawls back into to bed shuddering at the sensation of the cold night air against his skin.

L tells him it's probably best if Light gets warm again as soon as possible in order to not catch a cold. Having said this L gets out of bed and quickly removes his long sleeved t-shirt and baggy trousers and crawls in under the same cover as Light.

Light is at a loss for a moment but L explains that the best way to keep warm is by sharing body heat with another person. They both lie very still on their backs until L says that in order to get Light warmed up they need to lie a bit closer.

Light rolls over on his left side and L slowly scootches closer to him until their bodies almost touch.

* * *

It's close enough though, Light can feel the warmth radiating from L's skinny frame without actually touching it. He appreciates that L is doing something as uncomfortable as this to make sure that he stays well.

When he says this out loud L replies that he is doing it for the investigation, if Light were to become ill, the efficiency would decrease with at least 63%.

And besides, L isn't uncomfortable. The reason he normally doesn't sleep in beds - or at all - is not because he finds it uncomfortable, on the contrary he gets so comfortable that he finds it hard to get up in the mornings.

If he could, L would spend his entire life in bed, but that would make solving crimes harder, especially when working with other people, like he is now.

Light chuckles as the thought of Watari maneuvering a big bed - with L lying in it - into Headquarters appear in his mind. Then he starts falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

As the days pass they continue the investigation into the Yotsuba Group and they are slowly making progress, partly thanks to an incident that began as a slip up on Matsuda's part and has now made Misa an undercover agent.

The nights have been uneventful of late, or maybe unchanging is a better word. Light goes to bed alone while L sits on the sofa, working and eating until Light's thrashing gets to violent, that's when the youth wakes him up.

Light keeps having nightmares about killing family, friends and perfect strangers and every night he wakes up in L's embrace while the detective tells him to calm down, to breathe, to relax.

After having woken up, Light reminds himself of where he is, then he goes back to sleep with L's arms around him as a form of armor against his raging mind.

The protection made of arms works though, once he goes back to sleep the dream doesn't appear again for the rest of the night and for this Light is eternally grateful towards L.

* * *

Light wants to ask L to come to bed with him at the beginning of the night in order to see if the nightmare stays away completely but he doesn't know how to.

He is aware of the selfishness of the thought, even more so since L has explained why he prefers to stay away from the bed, but what else can he do to get rid of the horrible dreams?

For every passing night it becomes harder for Light to fall asleep, knowing what awaits him makes it feel as if he is freely walking onto a scene of terror.

Since the nightmares are very vivid and draining neither his body nor his mind gets the rest they so desperately need.

Light only getting a few hours sleep every night is not enough for the work he has to do during the days. Never in his life has he been as tired as he is now.

* * *

His father has noticed his fatigue lately, has seen that his son isn't as carefree and easygoing as he used to be.

Light, who doesn't want to worry his father by telling him about the dreams he is having, tells him that he is tired because of the work he has to do.

This earns L a scolding every now and then and for some reason the young detective never says anything to make it easier on himself but merely apologizes for pushing Light to hard for his father's liking.

One afternoon when they are having this discussion about overworking Light, L turns to Light and tells him that if there is anything he can do to make his… workload easier to bear, he is happy to help.

This makes Light's father pleased to hear and it gives Light a small ray of hope that his wish of falling asleep next to L might be made into reality.

* * *

That night Light asks L if he really meant what he said earlier, about doing something to make the nights easier.

L looks at him and replies that he wouldn't do something; he would do _anything_ like he said during the conversation with Light's father.

He, too, have noticed that Light haven't been his usual self since he started having the nightmares.

Moreover, he has also observed that the thrashing begins a bit later every night which have led him to draw the conclusion that Light is falling asleep later and later in the evenings.

L finds it rather obvious that it is the dreams that are the cause of Light's slight personality change and in order to make Light and his father more at ease he is willing to help.

* * *

Light is happy to hear it, but he is still uncomfortable to ask L to sleep next to him during a whole night, it is a rather strange request after all.

L looks at him expectantly while Light cringes inwardly for a few moments then the detective shakes his head.

He doesn't understand why Light is hesitant since L has already told him that he will do what he can to make the nights easier for the other youth.

However, Light is still unable to ask L for the favor he needs him to do. After a few more moments of silence L states that if Light wants the two of them to sleep in the bed he really just have to ask.

Hearing this makes Light relived and annoyed at the same time. If L knew what he wanted all along, why did he have to play stupid about it? However, the feelings of relief are stronger and, while looking at his feet he mumbles that he would like to try that.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

L nods his head and says that they might as well go to bed right away; tomorrow will be a long day, Misa is going on an interview with the Yotsuba Group and this will be an excellent opportunity to monitor them closer.

Light agrees and climbs into his pajamas as L gets into the big bed. He asks if Light would prefer to sleep under separate covers or share one.

Light thinks about it for a moment and would prefer to say "separate" since that would be the least embarrassing but knows that he usually sleeps better when L is lying close to him. In the end he answers with the single word "share".

He looks at L who throws one of the covers on the floor. How can he be so unaffected by all this? If it were the other way around, Light would have found it extremely awkward and uncomfortable to sleep so close to the other youth.

But then again, L never cared about other people's opinion about him and he seems to have another set of standards than Light. This is probably one of the reasons why he is such a great detective.

* * *

Light gets into the bed and lies down on his back next to L under the cover. While staring straight ahead he asks the youth if he is sure he is okay with this arrangement.

L sighs deeply and reassures Light that he has no problems with this whatsoever. Light is a nice person who doesn't smell and cleans his teeth twice a day, why shouldn't he be okay with it?

Light turns his head in L's direction and states the obvious, because they are both boys.

L turns to look Light in the eyes and asks him why he has such a big problem with the thought of being close to another man.

Light rolls his eyes and replies that society deems it wrong and so does religion. Therefore: it is wrong.

* * *

L thinks for a while then asks Light is he thinks that they are mentally close, as if they are friends.

Yes, Light agrees, he feels closer to L than he has ever been to someone else. He is not sure he would call them friends though; it's more like they are equals.

L slowly nods his head at this and tells Light that he feels the same. But, this makes it more difficult for him to understand why Light is so uncomfortable with an equal helping him out when he needs it.

Light says it's difficult to explain, it's just a feeling, a knowing that being close to another boy is morally wrong.

At this L protests; where do you draw the line of what is morally right and wrong? Now, for example, they are lying next to each other under the same blanket. Is that wrong?

* * *

Light answers that of course it's not wrong since they aren't doing anything, just waiting for sleep to find them.

L continues, if he were to put his arm across Lights chest because he finds it is the most comfortable position to sleep in, would _that _be morally wrong of him? As he says this he moves his arm into said position.

No, Light doesn't think it's wrong, L is doing it to be comfortable and Light doesn't find it unpleasant at all, on the contrary. The warmth from L's arm makes him feel safe, like so many nights before.

After hearing this L asks Light if it is wrong of him to put his head on Light's shoulder, like this?

No, Light doesn't think so since they are still not doing anything that society deems wrong and besides they are doing it to feel safe. But as he says this Light can feel L's breath on his neck and along with it a sensation, much like electricity, on his skin.

* * *

L's breath stirs something inside of him, it makes him very aware of his surroundings but at the same time everything but the sensation of lying close to L and hearing the detective's voice in his ear vanishes.

The youth pulls himself closer to Light so that their bodies almost touch and whispers, what about now? Upon hearing and feeling the other's presence so close to his own, Light has to hold back a sharp intake of air.

L takes the silence as quiet consent and closes the small gap between their bodies.

Even though both youths are fully dressed, Light in his pajamas and L in his day clothes, Light have the feeling that small sparks are flying between them.

He has forgotten what they were talking about, and why L is lying so close to him, all he cares about is that he _is_. Light relishes in the sensation of being close to L's skinny frame but at the same time wish they could be closer.

* * *

Slowly he turns to his side so as to face L, closes his eyes and gently brushes his lips against the detectives.

Immediately, L pulls his face back and asks Light what he is doing, what about society and its view on morals?

Light replies that tonight he doesn't care about society and its rules of conduct and behavior. L thinks for a moment then asks what will happen if he does.

Light chuckles and says that is a ridiculous question since L never cares about those things. L hums when hearing this and leans in closer again, nudging his nose against Light.

When Light presses his lips against the other youth's for the second time within minutes everything else fades away.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

At first they only brush their lips together but as they both pull each other closer the kiss deepens. Light can feel L's hands in his hair while he explores the youth's body with his.

No matter how good it feels to be kissing L, to feel his lips against his, Light still wants more.

He pulls L t-shirt over his head while L unbuttons his pajamas. When they are both free of their garments Light raises his right hand and traces L's collarbone with his fingertips while his left hand traces the outline of his ribs.

The sensation of feeling the other's skin under his fingers is extraordinary; L is so warm Light finds it breathtaking.

He feels L's fingers on his shoulder blades and a moan escapes his lips as L starts to kiss his neck where it turns in to shoulder. He kisses his collarbone and his beating pulse and everywhere L's lips touch Light's skin, it catches fire.

* * *

Light can feel his breathing becoming erratic and shallow just before the two of them embrace and their lips meet again.

This time the kiss is hungrier than before. Light presses his lips as close to L's as he possibly can and their mouths open at the same time to deepen it further.

Tasting L on his tongue and feeling the other youth in his mouth sends Light's body tingling with all sorts of pleasure. When L breaks free from their embrace to trace feathery kisses behind Light's ears, down along his neck and over his chest Light loses whatever small grasp on reality that he still has.

His body is burning under the young detectives touch and his skin turns red with heat and pleasure.

He lies down on his back while L straddles him. The youth leans down over him and presses their mouths hard together while his hands explores Lights torso, fingertips gracing his chest, his ribs, kneading the skin over his stomach.

* * *

Light can't keep his hands from the youth sitting on top of him, constantly tracing his fingers over L's back and spine, gently massaging his hard muscles and slowly getting closer to the hem of his trousers.

When he starts to unbutton them L sits up and looks down at him and states that maybe it is for the best not to go all the way, after all one has to think of societies morals, don't Light agree?

Light protests at this, he already told L that he doesn't care about that right now. L says that that's fine but right now he doesn't want to take it any further.

They have a long day ahead of themselves tomorrow and it's best to approach it well rested. Besides, aren't Light curious to see if the nightmares will appear or not?

Curious isn't the word Light would have chosen, but he can see L's point and agrees not to take it any further.

* * *

Having brought the thoughts about the nightmare to surface has put an abrupt end to the lust coursing through Light's body anyway.

When L lies down next to him, holding his arms around him as a shield against the night and the terror it might bring, Light feels safer and more at home than he has ever done before.

This makes him fall asleep faster than he has done the last nights and when he wakes up the next day he has no memory of any dreams.

Happily he turns to the still sleeping L and tells him the good news. Though, L is reluctant to wake up and won't open his eyes until Light shakes him violently.

L mumbles something about Light going away and leaving him to sleep, and even though Light keeps reminding him about what an important day it is, he is still not getting up. In the end Light have to pour a glass of water on his face to get him going.

* * *

During the day they carefully monitor Misa's encounter with the Yotsuba Group. The interview seems to have gone well and in the end they decide to hire her for their commercials.

The whole team is of course happy with this and congratulates Misa upon her return to Headquarters. Misa tells them that not only did she get the part, but she knows which one of them is the third Kira.

They all look at each other while Misa shares the news that Kira is no other than the creep Higuchi.

Light notices that L seems curious and a bit suspicious at this piece of information but decides not to mention anything about it.

Misa wants to celebrate by spending the night with Light, alone she adds and glares at L. Light tells her that they can't do that tonight, now that they know who Kira is they have to think of a means to catch him in the act of killing so they can learn how the killing is done.

* * *

Misa pouts for a while but understands the situation and goes home to rest after the exhausting day.

The police follow her example and after a while, so does Light and L. They keep talking about a way to catch Higuchi killing someone without the actual killing taking place on their way to the room they share.

Light proposes that they sleep on it and L agrees it might be a good idea.

Since Light was spared the nightmare when L was sleeping close to him they both climb under the same cover and Light tries to get comfortable.

However the memory of last night is vivid in his mind and when L moves closer to him and awkwardly puts his arms around him he knows that L is thinking about it too.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

He turns to face L, and realizes that he would rather spend his night with him than with Misa. The thought surprises him, being morally wrong and all, but for some reason he doesn't care. All he want is to feel safe in the arms of this skinny youth.

L has already closed his eyes and it looks as if he is asleep, but after sharing the room for so many weeks Light knows what L sounds like asleep and this is not it.

He leans his face closer to the other youth and gently places a kiss his lips. L opens his eyes in surprise and says that he thought yesterday was the only exception to Light's moral code.

Light tells him that a moral code is for someone who cares about other people's opinion of them, and Light is not that type of person.

L gives a throaty chuckle, rolls his eyes and tells Light it was about time he figured that out, then he leans in and kisses Light back.

* * *

Light has never thought about what it would be and feel like to sleep with another boy.

With L everything just feels normal, like things are the way they're supposed to be. When L covers Light's body with his kisses and his hands, Light is certain that there can be no greater pleasure.

He can't keep himself from touching as much of L's skinny but strong frame as possible. He traces his fingers over the youth's face, torso, back and legs as if his body is brail that Light can read.

When he feels L's feather light kisses over his eyelids, jaw line, collarbone and chest the only thing Light knows is that he wants the detective more than he ever wanted anything.

When L slowly eases himself into Light there is a brief moment of pain before it turns into a burning sensation of pleasure and Light feels it might last a lifetime.

* * *

The night passes without any nightmares appearing and when Light wakes the next morning L is already up, sitting on the sofa while slowly turning a bonbon around in his mouth.

He tells Light that he has thought of a plan to catch Higuchi and will share this information with him when they are together with the rest of the team, so that he doesn't have to repeat himself more times than necessary.

Light understands L's wish, with Matsuda involved nobody knows how many times L will have to dumb his plan down.

As it turns out, Matsuda understands what will happen the first time L explains. This is good since Matsuda will have to act like bate.

L's plan is to force Kira into trying to kill Matsuda, but won't succeed because he doesn't know the police's real name. However, since Higuchi is under constant surveillance they will see his means of killing.

* * *

Light thinks that the plan is very risky, what if Higuchi will manage to find out Matsuda's name no matter how many precautions they take?

But, it is a brilliant plan to catch Kira none the less and if it works they will find out how he kills his victims without him actually committing a murder. Of course, nothing else is to be expected of the world's greatest detective.

The whole day is spent working on putting the plan into action and it all runs smoothly. It's clear to all of them that Matsuda is very nervous but any other feelings would be strange at this stage.

As the night falls they wait for everyone involved to take up their positions and wait for the events to start unfolding.

Just like a rock starting to roll of a mountain Higuchi makes all the moves L has predicted him to. Light's father and the others are chasing him down the streets of Tokyo in no time while he, L and Watari follow him from a helicopter.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

At last, the third Kira is caught and he reveals that the killing is done by writing a person's name in a notebook called Death Note.

When it's brought to L his eyes widens in shock and he claims that the book makes him see a death god. Light is very curious to see this god too and takes the book from L.

In doing so memories flood back to him and he can't help but to shout out loud. He was the original Kira, killing people with this very notebook; Misa is his accomplice and L his sworn enemy for trying to stop him.

Light is going to be God in this new world he is creating, a world without crimes and violence where Kira is the police, Law and Justice.

This revelation makes Light feel all mighty and for a moment he thinks about killing L right then and there then realizes that he still doesn't know the detectives real name so he settles on killing Higuchi.

* * *

Light wonders if he possibly could be more pleased with himself than he is right at this moment.

It's late, they are back at Headquarters and his father is reading the rules of the Death Note out loud including the two rules that Light secretly added.

To add those fake rules in order for him and Misa to look innocent _and _making sure that no one will destroy the notebook was pure brilliance. L has met his match and he doesn't even realize it.

Light basks in this moment when his success and L's imminent failure becomes obvious to him. L, along with the others believes in the rules and no matter which questions L asks the death god, Rem, about the book she won't give anything away.

When the hour is more morning than night they all agree that they have had enough for one day and decide to meet again the next morning. Light and L walks off to their room, both of them exited but for opposite reasons.

* * *

At first Light thinks it might be hard to act as his "normal" self when he is alone with L but for some reason it isn't difficult at all.

L's touches makes his body react in the same way it did the night before and when the detective ravish him with his kisses Light gets the feeling that there is a fever burning inside of him.

The detective haven't said much about the great discovery he made tonight but by the way his body is reacting under Light's fingers he can tell that the youth is more than pleased.

Afterwards, when Light is lying between the detectives arms to guard him from nightly terrors, he wonders what he will feel when getting rid of L.

Kira can't be a god as long as L is there to resist him. As long as L is, Kira have to watch over his shoulders and won't be able to reign in peace.

* * *

Light can't help to feel a bit sentimental at the thought of killing the only person he ever felt close to in this world, but in order for his new world to exist, there can't be anybody who oppose him.

If L only knew what was best for him he would step down from this investigation and they could keep the relationship they have, they could be each other's equals in mind as well as body.

But Light knows as well as any other that L walking away from this investigating is as likely as cherry blossoms blooming in November.

The more Light thinks about it the more certain he gets, L has to go. He knows too much, his conclusions are to accurate and his mind to sharp.

All Light has to do is put aside his feelings for the youth, ask Rem for help in the matter and be done with it.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

When he wakes up the next day after another night without nightmares (this is something else he is going to miss about L) he can't find the youth anywhere,

He spends his morning with the police at Headquarters asking useless questions to Rem and waits for L to show up, but he never does.

After lunch Light gets curious about where the young detective might be and goes off in search for him. He searches the whole hotel; systematically going through floor by floor and at last finds him on the roof.

L stands in the pouring rain and looks smaller that Light has ever seen him before. His clothes are soaked with rainwater and cling to his body while his usually wild hair lies more or less plastered to his face.

Light asks him what he is doing out there in the rain but L only motions to him that he can't hear so in the end Light goes out to him.

* * *

When he comes up to the youth Light repeats his question but L starts talking some nonsense about having heard bells the whole day. Light tells him he is not making any sense and that they should go inside.

L doesn't move though, he stares blankly into space and states that most of the things he says are nothing but lies. Light finds this a bit harsh but agrees with him in hoping this might take them indoors faster.

L goes on to say that Light lies quiet often too and that he believes Light has never been completely honest in his entire life.

Light feels that this is a very accurate observation regarding what comes out of his mouth but wonders if L takes what his body has been saying the past few nights into account.

Unlike his words Light's body is incapable of lying, and under L's touch it's been very honest indeed. But this is something L doesn't need to know so Light merely states that yes, sometimes he lies but never to hurt anybody.

* * *

After Light's reply L at last agrees to come inside with him.

Light goes off to a room to find a towel to try and dry his very soaked person up a bit and decides to sit down in the main stares while doing so for some reason he doesn't quite understand himself.

After having occupied the staircase for about a minute L shows up with a towel on his damp hair, looking young and rather lost.

L says something about it being an ordeal but Light isn't interested since it is L's fault for standing in the rain in the first place. At this L apologizes.

Light closes his eyes and wonders where this humility is coming from and when he opens them again he is chocked to see L sitting at his feet.

* * *

He wonders what L is doing, lifting up Lights right foot onto his towel. L calmly explains that he feels bad about Light being wet because of him and that this is the least he can do to make up for it.

Kira in him is more than pleased with L bowing before him like a servant, just as if he knows that his place in this world is and will always be below Kira. But some part of Light is uncomfortable, this is a side of L he has never seen before and it makes him wonder why L is doing it.

L must have seen his skeptical look because he tells Light he'll throw in a foot massage, something L states he is rather good at. Light closes his eyes and leans back in quiet agreement as L starts rubbing his feet.

The detective wasn't lying, the massage feels very good. However, there is water dripping from L's hair down on Light's ankle and it seems rather strange to Light that L would look after him before he was completely dry himself.

He grabs his own towel and leans forward to wipe away the drops of water from L's face and hair. Kira screams at him that he is being a fool; that he should just let the idiotic youth sit there with his nasty wet hair but Light doesn't care about that right now.

* * *

He finds L's behavior so strange and wants to do something in order to reassure him that all is well, that he doesn't owe Light anything. He reaches for the youth's face and wipes away the rain drops from his hair.

He wants to touch L's face, to caress the pale skin but he restrains himself, knowing about the fact that his body never lies. It can, however withhold information.

Again he thinks about what a shame it is that they are each other's nemesis when they get along so well, mentally and physically.

Then L raises his head and tells Light that he finds it rather sad, the fact that it's nearly time to say farewell.

What? This leaves Light confused but he has no time to ask the youth what he means since L's phone rings and summons them to the Headquarter.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

* * *

When they enter the room L tells the others that he has found a way to test if the 13-days-without-killing-kills-you-rule is true by making a death row prisoner write the name of another prisoner waiting for the death penalty,

If the man who did the writing dies after 13 days, they will know that the rule is real and if he is still alive it is a fake.

This makes Light very nervous, L is getting to close to fast and Light still doesn't know his real name and therefore can't kill him.

Then he wonders if he would kill L even if he had the means. When, or if, people were to find out that he was the first Kira, maybe he could claim that the notebook changed his personality.

Maybe he could convince them all that once he started using the notebook there was no means of stopping the killing, he can tell them it was like an un-stoppable drug.

* * *

Then he realizes that coming out as Kira will mean that they take away the notebook and keep him from creating his ideal world. On the other hand it would mean that he could be with L… What is most important to him?

Light is so engulfed in his own thoughts that when his father gives out a cry of surprise he jolts in shock.

The big screens in front of them have turned white and the text "all data deleted" appears. The team is in shock, what just happened?

L explains that he told Watari to delete every single piece of information if something where to happen to him.

If something where… Light looks around but, as he expected, he can't see Rem anywhere in the dark room.

* * *

Seconds later the police follow his train of thought and start to look around for the death god as well.

Light realizes what this means. She has taken care of Watari and is soon about to write (or has she already written?) L's name in the Death Note in order to make sure that the two fake rules aren't exposed.

She is doing this to save Misa and will end up saving Light as well while taking her own life.

Either way, L might still be sitting in his crouched position in the chair but he is already dead. The reality of the situation strikes Light hard, like one of L's kicks in his face.

The detective is a walking dead. Does he realize this himself? Has he known what would happen all along? Is dying just another trick to deepen the investigation further?

* * *

Light will never know if L realized that his time was up. The detective only has time to utter the word "death god" before he falls from the chair he sits in.

Light can see him falling in slow motion, as if he is watching a film he has seen before. As L falls Light moves forwards and catches the youth just before he hits the floor.

Light watches his face, looks into his eyes and can see how L's life slowly leaves the skinny frame. Holding him in his arms Light can feel his own life forever changing.

He no longer has to make a decision, a life with L and without Kira is no longer possible. He can feel the darkness in him cheering the death of the greatest detective in the world and embraces it.

By embracing this darkness, he will never have to fear it again; never fear the nightmares since he will become one.

* * *

He, Yagami Light, will be the nightmare-ish end to crime and violence first in this country then in the world.

He will be the savior of the good and just, of those who choose to walk with him and all that oppose him will face his punishment.

But before all that he will have to convince the police that he is innocent. And he will have to find the Death Note before anyone else does. He leaves L in the hands of Mogi and goes off in search for Rem and the notebook.

* * *

He doesn't look back on L's dead body. In the coming years he will not have any nightmares, he will do his killing during the days and he will enjoy it.

He is however going dream about L and the months they spent together and in the mornings when he wakes up after those dreams he is going ache with sorrow and loneliness

He will try to tell himself that what he is feeling is nothing, that in the end the young detective got what he deserved for trying to fight him. No, his pretend life with Misa might not be all he wanted but it is a means to an end and the end is all that matters.

But even as he tells himself this he will know that regardless of the lies his brain might try to convince him to believe, his body will always know the truth.

* * *

Right now Light is unaware of his future as he is searching the hotel after the notebook, after his tool in creating a perfect world.


End file.
